How to Be Popular
by IsabellesLightwood
Summary: Sam Evans is the new kid looking for a way to fit in. What happens when Quinn Fabray offers her help in exchange for a favour to her? A Quam/ Fabrevans Story. Suck at summaries but read anyway. CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN.
1. The New Boy

Quinn walked to her locker on a cloudy, overcast Monday was _pleasantly _surprised with the sight of Brittany and Santana leaning against her locker. As she opened it she raised her eyebrows at Santana's stance. She stood with her arms crossed and Brittany soothingly stroked her arm. Santana was majorly pissed at something. Or more likely someone. Quinn's suspicions were confirmed when she huffed 'who does he think he is'.

At that moment, Puck walked down the hall in all his 'bad ass' glory. As he strode confidently he winked at Santana, confused when she just continued to glare at him until he turned around and left as quickly as possible. Which of course wasn't very fast because Puck never got scared. Yeah right.

"So," Quinn questioned, not really caring," Who was it?"

Santana and her had somehow managed to patch up their friendship and called it even. Quinn honestly didn't care but knew if she wanted to remain HBIC that she needed Santana as an ally, not an enemy. When Santana was like this it usually meant one of two things: one, Breadsticks was closing and seeing as they had a lot of business and a constant flow of McKinley high students who went there for dates, that was unlikely. So Quinn went with option number two: some boy had refused to make out with her. That was the most colossal insult that could be made to Santana. Because, in Santana's own words: "_Every one wants to be all up in my biz."_

"Some new boy," she said. Trying, but failing, to appear indifferent.

Quinn snapped around to face her. _That _was something. In Lima, Ohio a new boy was _not _something that you see everyday. And even more, she had expected it to be someone in school, who had a girlfriend or something. But _this? _Some new boy denying the change to make out with the hot, Latina Cheerio? Something's fishy. He might be on Kurt's team but Quinn decided not to say this out loud. Santana could do with dropping a couple of pounds off her ego.

The bell rang signalling Quinn's cue to get to English. She waved goodbye to Santana and Brittany, who had Spanish. As she walked down the hall, head held high, shewondered exactly who this new boy was. And, whether or not she could manage to convince him to join glee club. Ever since Matt left, they needed and extra member. She figured it would be impossible trying to convince someone else to join, seeing as they knew the consequences and the slushie facials, but with this new kid there may be a chance.

It may seem odd that Quinn Fabray, newly re-instated Head Cheerio and HBIC was recruiting for glee club, but she believed that she owed it to them. They'd been there for me last year when she wasn't on top and hoped that if she accopmlished this, she would no longer owed anything to Rachel Berry.

Quinn walked into English and sat down. Everyone in class was chatting to their partner but she simply pulled out her binder and test pad ready to take notes. Unlike everyone else, Quinn didn't have anyone sat next to her. Matt used to sit there and they would have short conversations but since he transferred no one wanted to fill his seat. And Quinn liked it this way. Everyone didn't dare to approach her. Quinn took it as a sign that she was once again in power and once again at the top of the social food chain.

As Mr. Daniel marched to his desk, the chatter slowly died down. People began taking their places and others began silently passing notes to each other. Turning around to face the board and begin, a beach blonde boy, whom Quinn had never seen before, entered. Apologising, he admitted with a sheepish grin that he had gotten lost. So, this must be the new boy, Quinn thought to herself.

Mr. Daniel offered a kind smile before gesturing to him to take a seat. As the blonde turned to face the class, Quinn groaned internally. She was pretty sure that the only seat available in the whole class was next to her. Smiling shyly, he made his way over towards her desk and nonchalantly sat down.

"Sam Evans," he said, offering his hand.

"Quinn Fabray," Quinn said glaring at his hand and pointedly held her pen tightly in her hand until he slowly lowered it.

Once she said her name Quinn saw his non-proportioned mouth form a tiny, well not so tiny, 'o'. Quinn quickly turned her attention back to her notes in order to hide my wince. He had only been here for a day yet Quinn was sure that Karofsky and Azimio had already informed him about last year's events. Probably told him that she was easy and just to go straight for it. She could not have any of that.

They didn't talk again for the beginning of that lesson. Quinn remained rigid and unmoving in her seat, not showing any emotion.

She noticed that Sam was fidgeting around in his chair and barely taking any notes. Quinn didn't blame him, Mr. Daniel was pretty only reason that Quinn herself was writing anything down was as an attempted distraction from the cute boy sitting next to her. However, Quinn still wished he would just copy something down. Because, instead of writing anything down, he just stared at her.

Continuosly, she simply glowered at him. If he didn't stop staring she was going to snap his head off.

"Did I do something to make you angry with me?" he asked. When he said it, he was sincere, and caring. Not to mention, oh so _adorable. _Quinn shook my head to clear it. She'd only just met the boy, since when did she start thinking that? This was her year, her year as an independent woman. She did _not_ need a ___Matthew McConaughey stunt double to distract her of that._

Unsure what to say in reply, Quinn said the first thing that came to my mind.

"My friend's angry with you."

"Um, who?" Sam asked, obviously genuinely perplexed.

"Santana."

" I'm pretty confident you noticed, but I'm new here so you're gonna have to help me out and be a little more cooperative."

Quinn smiled slightly. Stop it, she scolded herself. You do not think him funny.

"The Cheerio, I mean cheerleader, that offered to make out with you this morning."

"Oh." Sam looked away embarrassed, clearly not wanting to bring up the subject. A light blush appeared on his cheeks and Quinn smiled at his uncomfortableness.

Sam decided to stare at heragain and he took in my Cheerios uniform before tapping his pen against the table to the beat of a song that was on the edge of Quinn's memory yet she couldn't place. Quinn frowned in frustration attempting to figure out what song it was.

"You're not gonna offer are you?" he asked after some time.

"Most definetely not," Quinn replied sharply.

"Too bad," he muttered.

"What was that?" She quirked an eyebrow even though she'd heard him perfectly.

"Nothing, " he shook his head before finally attempting to write down some notes," Nothing at all Quinn."

She smiled when he said my name. She actually hoped that he would join New Directions. It could be fun.


	2. The Bet

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy.

Quinn spotted Sam again the next morning, by his locker, talking to Azimio and Karofsky. Quinn's brow furrowed. Azimio and Karofsky weren't good aquantainces to make. However, Sam seemed to be calm. Suddenly, Sam looked at Quinn and their eyes met. His eyes said _It's okay, I'll see you in a bit._

Quinn nodded minutely, then watched as Sam turned round again to face the two boys. Quickly, Quinn's gaze flitted to their hands but exhaled a breath of relief, one she had not realised she had been holding, after noticing that they were sans slushies. Shaking her head and guessing they were probably warning him about Glee club, she walked to her next class. She was fifteen minutes early. So what? She had English and she wanted to make sure she had a seat near Sam. She tapped her pen thoughtfully against her chin.

Slowly, the class filed in and Sam took his seat next to her. Funny, she thought, yesterday I would've given anything to be anywhere but here, next to this new kid. However, she'd found herself magnetically attracted to him. She gave him a warm smile.

He was interesting. And although she hadn't admitted it to herself yet, she might be interested. In _him. _

Sam had been taking his books out of his locker that morning, casually minding his own business, when two of the football players came up to him. He racked his brains, something was there, right under the surface, desperate to come up.

Oh, he thought, Quinn did warn me some jocks might come up to me today. Sam shrugged, he wanted to be on the football team so they would all be together eventually.

"Can I help you guys?" Sam asked, automatically sizing them up. They were bigger than him, obviously, but Sam was stronger than he looked. If _Karofsky, _if that _was_ his name, was as stupid as he looked, he could go down pretty quickly. Calming down, Sam relaxed his shoulders.

"Yeah, we noticed you seemed to be interested in Queen Bee over there," Azimio, Sam thought his name was, said, jerking his thumb in Quinn's direction.

Sam immediately became defensive at the mention of Quinn. He looked over at her to see her watching them, clearly concerned. He tried to give her a look like _It's okay, I can handle this _and when Quinn nodded slightly, he just hoped the message had got across.

"Yeah, so maybe I am."

Karofksy let out a low chuckle while Azimio continued," Huh. You don't want to be dealing with business like _that_ on your first day. _That _ is way out of your league. I bet you can't even talk to her."

"Oh, you'd lose that bet." Sam muttered.

"What was that?", he turned to Karofsky," Did you hear that? The new kid thinks he can outsmart me. Okay new kid, you know what? If you're so tough I bet you a hundred bucks you can't make out with her before the end of the day. How about that?"

"You're on," Sam accepted shaking the hand Azimio offered.

"Fine, see you at the end of the day _newbie_."

As they walked away he saw Azimio and Karofsky exchange glances and begin discussing what they were going to do with his hundred bucks.

As Sam made his way to English class and took his seat next to Quinn and she gave him a warm smile, only then did the actions of what he'd just done hit him. What he'd agreed to.

Sam put his head in his hands. What had he gotten himself into?

The rest of Quinn's day was uneventful. Sam and her hadn't talked much that period but it was okay. It was a nice, comfortable silence. Not like with Santana when the silence is simply a prelude to the storm. As Quinn made her way to lunch though, she was pulled to the side by a pair of rough, warm hands.

"Hey," Puck said. Quinn instantly made a face of disgust. Puck smelled of whiskey and some other foreign alcohol. Again, her and Puck had managed to become friends. After realising that having a baby together was not something they could ignore, Puck had become protective of her. If he heard anyone looking at her funny or talking about her in a bad way, he had her back.

"Ugh, Puck, can't you ever just be, oh I don't know, _sober_? " Quinn asked teasingly.

"Aww, look, my little Quinnie's all grown up. Making her own jokes now are we?" Puck replied mockingly as Quinn punched him on the arm.

"Don't you _ever_ ,and I mean ever or swear to god Puckerman I _will_ kill you, call me 'your little Quinnie' ever again."

Puck laughed," Deal,on one condition," his face turned serious," Stay away from that new kid."

As expected, there was only one new kid on Quinn's mind and Quinn had a feeling that he was the only new kid at McKinley. And that was of the blonde, surfer variety.

"Sam? What's wrong with him?" Quinn inquired.

"I can't say," Puck answered.

"Noah," Quinn whined.

"Fine, all I'm gonna say is that he's got some sort of bet with Azimio and Karofsky."

"Bet? What bet?" Quinn asked.

Puck made the motion of zipping his lips. Quinn sighed. "Fine, don't tell me, but I bet Sam will."

As Quinn walked away, swishing her skirt, she heard Puck sigh in exasperation.

Sam settled down in his chair in the library. He'd been trying to avoid Quinn all day and so far had been nothing short of successful. It was his free period after lunch and he'd reserved a hundred dollars in his wallet so that he could pay them off quick and get it over with. There was no way he was going to risk his new friendship with Quinn just to fit in with a couple of dunderhead jocks.

As he finally opened his book and set it on the table he noticed a pair of hands set gingerly yet resolutely on a pair of hips. Truthfully, that hadn't been the first thing he'd noticed, that was a lot lower than her hips.

"Sam, have you been avoiding me?" Quinn demanded, eyebrow arched.

"No," Sam spluttered. Quinn just continued to stand there, eyebrow quirked. Sam found himself internally squirming. Those eyes, he'd do anything for them. Snap out of it Sam, he thought.

"Fine. Yes," he sighed exasperated.

"Why?" Quinn asked, taking a seat next to him, "Is it because of the bet?" she leaned closer.

"You know about the bet?" Sam asked, shocked.

"No," Quinn admitted, "But will you tell me? Please?" Quinn asked pleadingly looking up at him under her eyelashes.

Those eyes again. Darn those powers they had against him.

"Azimio and Karofsky bet me a hundred dollars that I couldn't make out with you before the end of the day," Sam said finally. Realising what it sounded like he quickly backtracked, "I mean, I wasn't going to do it. I realised I couldn't and that's kind of why I've been hiding. I mean I don't even read!" Sam babbled.

He smiled shamefacedly at Quinn. Quinn simply looked shocked. But she slowly began to ponder this.

"I'll do it."

Sam's mouth popped open, clearly taken aback, and Quinn couldn't help but smile. He resembled a goldfish so much right now in this moment that it was comical.

"W-w-w-w-what?" He asked.

"On one condition. Join Glee Club."

"No way." He said. He'd heard about the Glee club and had decided he would _not _join it. He'd just moved here and did _not _need it.

Quinn quirked her eyebrows again, silently demanding a clearer explanation.

"Option one: I do it. We well you know," Sam looked away from her sheepishly and Quinn smiled at his adorableness," _it_ and I get my ten seconds of fame only to then have social suicide.

"Option two: I fail. I hand over a hundred dollars to Azimio and Karofksy and they feel superior. Let me in. Welcome me as a jock. Pat me on the back and say 'I told you so' and ' Bad luck man'."

"That's all depending on the fact that glee club won't get cool," Quinn replied serenely.

"It won't." Sam said unwaveringly.

"Then you're stil missing one _major_ upside to Option one."

"What's that?" Sam asked, confusion clouding his face.

Quinn leant closer and whispered in his ear seductively, "You get to tap _this_." Then she walked away and left. Leaving a stunned and slightly aroused Sam in the library.

The final bell rang and Quinn began walking to her car. She straight away spotted Sam by his car. Their gazes were locked intensely. "Don't' do it," Puck warned, walking by.

Quinn ignored his advice and walked over to his car. In the distance, she could see Azimio and Karofky's shocked faces.

"Made up your mind?" Quinn asked, tracing patterns playfully on his chest.

Instead of giving and answer, Sam simply crashed his mouth to hers passionately. Neither of them could ignore the burning heat and intensity in that kiss.

Sam pushed Quinn against his car and Quinn gasped hoarsely as Sam's hand grazed the back of her knees and slowly made it's way mouths were pressed tightly together and Sam could feel her under his lips, could taste her unique taste on his lips but that wasn't enough. He wanted to taste it in his mouth.

Sam gently licked her bottom lip and Quinn hurriedly opened her mouth, their tongues duelling expertly in between their mouths. He bit down on her lip and she groaned. Her lip was soft, just as soft as it had looked yesterday. It tasted just like cotton candy.

"Sam," she said huskily. Sam grinned as she said his name, pushing his hand higher, before resting it on her hip. Suddenly, it all came rushing back to him. He was here, in the school parking lot. With the girl he wanted to be friends with. He had no idea what this would look like but probably it looked like he was raping her or something. He quickly pulled away all though his well, you know, was telling him otherwise.

They were both breathing heavily. He looked over her shoulder and saw a confused Azimio and Karofsky digging in their pockets, fumbling for their wallets.

Quinn looked up at him, cheeks flushed. She leaned over again and yet again whispered in his ear, "I'll see you tomorrow, two o'clock in the choir room. Be prepared."

As she walked back to the car Sam watched her. He watched her skirt swishing and licked his lips.

This year was going to be interesting.


	3. The New Member of New Directions

**Argh. I keep uploading the wrong chapters for the wrong story. ." Need to sort that out and stop doing it. But first, there's something I need to say to you: **

**SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRRY :( I'm really sad because I love everyone who reads my story and this is just terrible. :(**

Quinn was delighted to see Sam walk into Glee club the next day. They _had_ made a deal but he hadn't talked to her since. She couldn't blame him though; she wasn't exactly jumping at the chance to talk to him either.

Quinn smiled as he walked towards the side and picked up a guitar. He kind of stood in the middle of the room swaying. Quinn was early and currently the only one in the room.

He seemed to be looking anywhere but at her. But, after about two minutes of silence, he was forced to ask, "Are you the only one in this club?"

Quinn laughed at his uncomfortableness and what she liked to call, adorkableness. "No, I'm just early."

"Oh," he said, his mouth forming the letter perfectly. Once Quinn had started, she found it hard to pull her eyes away from his mouth. As she had learnt from experience, his mouth could do marvellous things. Things she wanted to experience again.

Sam Evans was the type to be afraid, he could easily admit that. Yet he had never experienced being afraid of a girl before. Although, to be fair, it's not like he had many opportunities to experience it at his old school. There the only things he had been afraid of were guys who didn't understand the word 'no'.

Okay, so 'afraid' would be the wrong word to describe what he was feeling. It was more like shy. He had only known Quinn for two days and they had already made out in the parking lot. He was new to this whole girl thing but he was sure that they had been moving pretty fast.

And now, he was not prepared to be alone in the choir room with just her. She was staring at him and it took every ounce of his will power not to stare back. Because he knew that once he started, it would be impossible to stop. Most of it was due to her eyes, her beautiful hazel eyes. Unfortunately, Quinn showed no intention of stopping.

"So," Quinn said, standing up and strolling towards him, "What are you going to sing?"

Sam strummed the strings, feeling more confident with each strum. "Well, you'll just have to wait and see won't you?"

Quinn smiled, as Sam seemed to return to his old self. Just then, the bell rang and the rest of the Glee club walked in causing Quinn to return to her seat and leave a nervous Sam standing in the centre of the room.

Puck walked in to see Sam standing there looking around the room uneasily and an amused Quinn admiring how cute he looked when he was nervous.

Puck pulled up a chair next to Quinn and leaned closer to her, "Was it worth it?"

"I don't know what you mean," she replied simply, not for a moment pulling her eyes off of Sam.

Leaving abruptly, Quinn reached out for Puck's hand. "Where are you going?"

"I thought your new _friend_ might want to sit here after he's done seeing as you two have become so close." He said sharply.

Intrigued, Sam watched the scene play out before him. He was too far away to hear the words but he didn't miss Quinn reaching out for Puck's hand. _So,_ _was that why she did it? To make him jealous?_ He thought to himself. He absentmindedly plucked a string and let it snap back hard, making a harsh sound. Sam was surprised it didn't snap.

"Matthew McCoughnahey," Santana spat in his general direction. She sat down next to the ditzy blonde he'd seen her hanging out with earlier this morning and barely glanced in his direction after that.

Just then, a middle-aged man with slightly gelled looking curly hair walked in. Sam recognized him as the Spanish teacher. Mr. Scheuster he thought his name was.

"Alright," he said, clapping his hands," We have someone auditioning for Glee club today. Please welcome Sam."

The heads of New Directions all seemed to snap around to face Sam. It was as if they hadn't noticed him there before, like he was invisible. However, Sam was more interested in how Mr. Scheuster knew he was going to audition for Glee and how he had seemed to expect it.

He looked at Quinn inquiringly only to have her shrug her off. But her attempts at nonchalance were slightly transparent; she had clearly wanted to make sure he kept his word. He didn't blame her; he wasn't sure he was coming until about ten minutes ago. It's not like she had asked him and confirmed it, he didn't blame her though, he wasn't exactly leaping at the chance to talk to her either.

"Um, so my name is Sam," he caught sight of Quinn smiling and biting her lip, which caused him to gain confidence, "Sam I am. And I don't like green eggs and ham."

"Wow, he has _no_ game," Santana remarked looking in the complete opposite direction of him.

Quinn looked at him and gave him a compassionate look, Sam smiled and began singing.

_Seems like everybody's got a price,  
I wonder how they sleep at night.  
When the sale comes first,  
And the truth comes second,  
Just stop, for a minute and  
Smile _

Quinn was surprised at his song selection but grinned as she heard him sing. To say he was good would be an understatement. It was obvious that the rest of New Directions were thinking the same thing, even Rachel seemed to be gobsmacked that the voice now echoing around the room was coming from the apparent surfer boy.

_Why is everybody so serious  
Acting so damn mysterious  
Got your shades on your eyes  
And your heels so high  
That you can't even have a good time _

Even though he was doing spectacularly, Quinn could tell his nerves were getting to him. So she waited patiently and began to sing the chorus with him in her seat. 

Everybody look to their left (yeah)  
Everybody look to their right (ha)  
Can you feel that (yeah)  
We're paying with love tonight  
It's not about the money, money, money  
We don't need your money, money, money  
We just wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the Price Tag  
Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching.  
Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling  
Wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the Price Tag.

Sam smiled as he heard Quinn's voice merge with his, he placed the guitar back where he had found it before pulling her out of her seat and let her sing the next verse whilst he twirled her around the room.

_Okay!  
We need to take it back in time,  
When music made us all unite  
And it wasn't low blows and video hoes,  
Am I the only one getting tired  
Why is everybody so obsessed  
Money can't buy us happiness  
Can we all slow down and enjoy right now  
Guarantee we'll be feeling Alright.  
_

"What's up with the new boy and Quinn?" Mercedes asked in a hushed tone.

"Looks like they're pretty close," Kurt replied looking at Sam's hair, "But she better not get too close, that colour has _got_ to come from a bottle."

"I wouldn't doubt that," Santana added, "He refused to make out with me."

Rachel rolled her eyes at this comment. "I don't know but I saw the two of them making out in the parking lot yesterday," Rachel added looking to the rest of the group, Quinn and Sam too engrossed in their duet.

"_Please_, that was a bet from Azimio and Karofsky. Quinn agreed to it and I have no idea _why_ but I bet you it's the reason surfer boy's here now."

"Wait, they were making out?" Finn asked incredulously causing Rachel to give him a look and a punch on the arm.

Tina, Artie and Mercedes exchanged glances before shrugging and singing along, deciding that they could catch up on the gossip later on.

_Everybody look to their left (yeah)  
Everybody look to their right (ha)  
Can you feel that (yeah)  
We're paying with love tonight  
It's not about the money, money, money  
We don't need your money, money, money  
We just wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the Price Tag  
Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching.  
Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling  
Wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the Price Tag._

Quinn put her finger to Sam's lips to stop him from singing and then rolled Artie into the middle. By now, everyone's attention was on the two of them. Whether they were listening to the song, trying to work out the relationship between them, trying to figure out which team Sam was on or trying to figure out what brand dye he'd used.

_Yeah yeah  
Well, keep the price tag  
And take the cash back  
Just give me six strings and a half stACK.  
And you can keep the cars  
Leave me the garage  
And all I..  
Yes all I need are keys and guitars  
And its with in 30 seconds I'm leaving to Mars  
Yeah we leaping across these undefeatable odds  
Its like this man, you can't put a price on the life  
We do this for the love so we fight and sacrifice everynight  
So we aint gon stumble and fall never  
Waiting to see this in the sign of defeat uh uh  
So we gon keep everyone moving their feet  
So bring back the beat and then everyone sing  
_

By now everyone was moving in their seat and singing along.

_It's not about the money, money, money  
We don't need your money, money, money  
We just wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the Price Tag  
Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching.  
Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling  
Wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the Price Tag._

It's not about the money, money, money  
We don't need your money, money, money  
We just wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the Price Tag  
Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching.  
Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling  
Wanna make the world dance,  
Forget about the Price Tag.

Yeah, yeah  
Oo-oooh  
Forget about the price tag.

"Good job," Mr. Scheuster said, coming up from behind and patting Sam on the back, "I think we've found our twelfth member!"


	4. So Much For Goals

14:13

Sam smiled as he walked down the hallway. He had been in the Glee club for an entire week and hadn't been slushied once. He felt confident. Things had been getting better with Quinn and he was happy. Coach Beiste was putting him as starting quarterback for the next game so things were looking up.

Maybe he could get the girl, the quarterback, the college scholarship, okay maybe _not _the grades, _and_ bring Glee club and football together. Something no one had been able to do yet.

He continued walking to the choir room feeling assured that year was going to be different from his last. No dudes hitting on him that wouldn't take no for an answer. This year, he was going to be on top.

That was when the slushy hit him. Karofsky and Azimio walked past him, bumping his shoulders and smirking.

"What the hell?"

"Welcome to Glee club, loser," Karofsky snorted.

"Yeah. Nice voice, Lady Lips," Azimio called over his shoulder.

Sam just stood there, mouth gaping, eyes closed, trying not to let the liquid reach them. He heard footsteps pass him before coming back towards him. He recoiled immediately as he felt a hand on his wrist, pulling him. He'd heard that the two frequently dumped people into the dumpster. For sport.

However the fingers around his wrist simply tightened and Sam relaxed a little, feeling the soft pads of the fingertips instead of the fat, roughened, muscly fingers of a football player. He kept his eyes closed, hoping against hope he wouldn't cry. Oh well, so much for his goals.

He let the hand lead him away from the puddle of red food colouring sure to now be collecting on the floor, he could taste the artificial cherry flavouring on his lips, and he heard only a couple of gasps as he walked down the hallway, clearly everyone else was in lessons.

Sam heard the person softly pull open the door before a screeching noise, the sound of something being pulled across the floor. This time a pair of hands, the same pair, gently shoved him into a seat and began running the sink. He was glad that this person seemed to be calm and was taking control of things; he for one was too shocked to even move. He probably would've stood in the hallway, caught red faced, in a pool of icy red drink.

"You can open your eyes you know, you're not going to go blind," a slightly mocking soft voice said. Sam felt himself blush, though it would probably go unnoticed seeing as the rest of him was still red, and opened his eyes to see a pair of hazel ones staring straight back into his blue ones.

Quinn began mopping his face with a damp towel and extracting the ice from his hair. "You're lucky. Blue colour's the worst. I got slushied once and I looked like a character from Avatar down there for a week."

"Lor manari," Sam said unable to stop himself. He mentally slapped himself in the head, he had promised not to let anyone see geeky Sam. Yet with Quinn it was hard to be anyone but himself.

"It means you have pretty eyes in Na'vi," Quinn raised her delicate eyebrows, "Avatar language?"

Quinn laughed. Again, adorkable.

"You know Sam, your t-shirt doesn't exactly help with the situation. Unless you're on their side," Quinn teased, now having finished mopping up the slushy and rinsing the towel in the sink.

Sam looked down. It's funny how you always forget what you're wearing even though you see it all of the time. He chuckled slightly to see that he was now sporting a slightly damp blue shirt. With a target in the centre of it. Ironic, he was a walking target.

"You're probably right, I'm going to change anyway. Thanks. Catch up with you later in Glee?" He asked but Quinn didn't respond, she pushed the chair to the side before grabbing Sam's hand and pulling him in the direction of the changing room.

Sam finally found the will power to stop her once they were outside the changing room. "Quinn, I can take care of myself, really." He said, running a hand through his recently dyed hair.

"I'm sure you can," she replied shortly," But I don't want you and Karofsky getting in a fight on your second week of school. Not good." Then she turned and marched into the changing room and Sam sighed knowing he had no hope of convincing her otherwise.

Sam found Quinn waiting just inside of the door and led her to his locker. He grabbed his football jersey and whipped his shirt off. He heard a sharp intake of breath from behind him and turned to see Quinn biting her lip and unashamedly well, for lack of words, checking him out.

He pulled his jersey on quickly watching Quinn blush and look away. He knew he had rock hard abs, but those cool ranch doritos didn't exactly help.

Once he had turned his back to her, stuffing his shirt into a duffle bag, Quinn licked her lips. Finn didn't have abs like that. Hell, Puck could only _dream_ of abs like that.

She was snapped out of her daydream by the sound of someone hitting a locker. She looked up alarmed and was relieved to see it was only Karofksy now leaning at the end of Sam's row of lockers. Wait. Relieved? Not anymore.

"What are you doing in here Fabray? I aws under the pretense that you were a prude," Karofksy sneered.

"Wow, big words Karofsky," Quinn said faking shock , "Remember who's ontop? You? I don't think so _Dave._" She replied, HBIC role quickly falling into place. Sam watched the exchange with interest, knowing that as a gentleman he should stop it but Quinn looked hot when she took control. Now it was his turn to drool at her.

"I don't think it's going to be you for much longer either. You're in Glee club remember? The whole reason Sammy boy got slushied in the first place."

"Just remember this Karofsky, mess with Sam or anyone in Glee club again and I'll have all of the Cheerios do this to you."

Karosfky looked confused.

Quinn took a step back before pulling her hand back and placing a sugar sweet smile on her face. Words that did _not _belong in the same sentence as Fabray. She then slapped Karofsky right across his face. She saw him clutch his jaw before grabbing Sam's hand and sprinting towards the choir room.

::

Quinn found him searching in his locker, which surprised her seeing as she didn't even know he had any books to put in it. He shut his locker door to find her leaning against it, blocking his way.

"What do you want Fabray?" Puck asked, eyebrows raising up so high they went into his hairline. That is, if he wasn't partly bald.

"I want you to do something for me," Quinn replied, crossing her arms, a signature Head Bitch pose.

"Oh, so you don't listen to me but I listen to you?" Puck snorted.

"Beat up Karofsky."

"You're crazy."

"Threaten him then."

"And why should I?"

"Because I gave birth to your child," she spat at him, turning and swishing down the hallway. That was low and she knew it but she had no other options. She needed Karofsky to be reminded who was boss.

::

She sat outside school, leaning against her convertible, waiting for Brittany and Santana to emerge from the building. They had just finished a brutal Cheerios practice and Coach Sylvester had said something about firing Brittany out of a cannon. Her and Santana both knew Brittany would do it, so Santana was trying to talk her out of it, seeing as she had a better chance of Brittany listening to her.

As the school doors closed, Quinn saw a freshly showered and disgruntled looking Puck walk out. They'd just finished football practice. His eyes flickered briefly over to her before looking away. But that look was enough.

She walked up to him slowly, unsure if he was still stung by her earlier comment and put a hand on his shoulder, turning him around.

"Thank you Puck, and I'm sorry," she said softly.

"So am I Quinn. So sorry." She planted a light kiss on his cheeks before making her way back over to her car. Not noticing the flash of bleached blonde hair tracing back his steps into the building.

**Tun Tun Tun. Okay, that was my version of the scary music they put in movies. Okay, maybe not scary but you guys should know what I mean. **

**So know you see why I asked that in my other story, Not Your Average Fairytale. I like asking questions, the answers you come up with are awesome. **

**So here it goes, which one of the Glee guys do you think is the most dateable and why? :D**

**Love, **

**Teardropsdreams**


	5. It's A Date

Glee was uneventful today, things had been exciting yesterday when they welcomed their final member that was necessary to enter the competition but today was contrastingly boring. There had been the normal battle for solos and songs for Sectionals, Mr Scheuster had tried to arrange them with Rachel giving the compulsory huff and cross of her arms.

She was only satisfied when Mr Scheuster decided that he would decide the songs later but the singers now. He gave Rachel the opening number as a solo, with the rest of them leading out to join in with the middle number and Mercedes finishing the last song.

There was no doubt in her mind that Mercedes deserved the honours of closing the number, she had bonded with her greatly during her brief stay at her house, but the order of the performances was nothing less than expected. It was what happened every year and Quinn was forced to accept it.

Quinn headed to her locker, Glee being the last lesson she has on Wednesday. Brittany and Santana surround her, one on either side. They all look into their locker, adjusting their make up. Making sure it is picture perfect for their grand exit through the main entrance of the school.

She couldn't help but wonder what on Earth she had done wrong. Sam had been looking at her strangely throughout Glee and had a look of hurt in his eyes. She didn't get it.

"Uh, I can't believe the midget managed to grab the solo, _again_," Santana snapped, retrieving her make up bag from her locker.

"It's okay San, we can always ship her back to Israel," Brittany smiled. Quinn stared at Brittany and shook her head.

"Let's change the topic shall we?"

"Sure Q. You want to change the subject? I agree, something much more worthy of our time and much more interesting, just remember that you asked for it," Santana says whilst unscrewing her bright red lip-gloss, and applying it making it look as if she was a vampire and had recently helped herself to a fresh supply of O positive, "What's going on between you and the new kid?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, S," Quinn replies simply, retouching her eyeliner.

"She means are you in a relationship with him. Even I knew that," Brittany clarifies, rolling her eyes at Quinn, "And they say _I'm_ the stupid one."

Quinn and Santana close their lockers laughing at Brittany before enclosing the girl in a massive group hug.

They grab their bags and walk out of the entrance into the parking lot, their usual meeting and departing place.

"I can't wait for Friday," Quinn said. They were coming over to her house for a sleepover.

"Stop changing the subject Q," Quinn rolled her eyes, Santana always looked into the smallest things and turned them into something huge, "Even if nothing is going on, and something definitely is, _trust me, _you need a boyfriend. You know that. Ms Sylvester's allowed you a grieving period but if you really want to be on top you need a man. Especially since you're so set on becoming Homecoming Queen."

"I know. But who?"

"Maybe someone can help you with that," Santana said smirking at something or someone over Quinn's shoulder. And with that, Santana linked her pinky finger through Brittany's before pulling her towards her car.

Curious, Quinn turned around to see whom Santana had been referring to.

Surprisingly, she found Sam there, his hands in his pockets, looking rather uncomfortable and at anywhere except Quinn. Quinn frowned, that was not a good sign. He was acting just like he had after he'd won that bet. She thought they'd overcome that.

"Did I do something wrong?" Quinn asked, cutting off whatever had been about to come out of Sam's mouth. Sam's brow furrowed. There was no way he had been that transparent. Was there?

"No. Just. I don't know. Are you in a relationship with Puck?" Why did everyone seem to be asking her if she was in a relationship with everyone today? It was getting on her nerves.

"What made you say that?" Quinn asked curiously. The idea was even more ridiculous than that of Santana going to church.

"Um, well I kinda saw you in the parking lot the other day and it just seemed like….." Sam trailed off.

"No." She snapped feeling the heat rise up inside of her. Everyone in this school kept jumping to insane conclusions. Though Santana's she didn't quite mine. In fact, she could happily imagine being in a relationship with Sam. Sam, whom she'd just been talking to. More like shouting at. Right.

"Oh," Sam said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as he had a tendency to do. He looked at the floor, away from Quinn's eyes since she seemed to be clearly pissed and she had every right to be. He'd screwed up majorly. Aha, he knew a way he could fix this _and _get Karofsky and Azimio off his back. "Do you want to maybe hang out then?"

Sam looked up at Quinn hopefully. He'd never asked a girl on a date before and wasn't sure what to expect.

"We're hanging out now aren't we Sam?" Quinn asked innocently enough. She was teasing the poor boy and it was cruel, she knew that, but he was just so _adorable._ She couldn't resist.

"Actually," Sam said blushing, believing Quinn's innocence, "I meant kinda like a date, you know?"

"Yes I do know. Breadstix, see you there at seven?" Quinn asked it as a question but it was definitely received as a statement. She was already gone, flouncing to her car, not even waiting for an answer.

"Sure. I can do that," Sam replied. He knew that there was no possible way she could hear him, unless she had amazing Avatar like hearing, but he just felt like bragging. Even if it was just to the air surrounding him.

He was over the moon. Sam Evans, geeky Avatar lover, was going on a date with Quinn Fabray, head Cheerio and most popular girl in school. He felt like squealing like an excited girl scout, but that would be very unmanly. He'd have to wait until he was in the safety of his car.

::

"Hello and welcome to Breadstix. Will you be dining alone?" A kind woman with jet-black hair asked.

"No," Quinn replied smiling, "I'm waiting for someone." The girl nodded and ushered her into a chair. Quinn reached up to feel her cheeks with soft fingers. Her instincts hadn't been lying. The muscles in her cheeks were pulling upwards and so were the corners of her mouth. She was smiling. It had been such a long time. And it felt great.

Drumming her fingers on her knee she quickly scanned the restaurant for lack of things to do. She was still dressed in her Cheerios uniform, having had no time to change after dumping her bags at home. Suddenly, if possible her smile grew even wider. She'd spotted the bleached blonde head amongst the variety of brunettes.

"Sorry I'm late," Quinn said, sliding into the booth in the chair opposite him. Sam's head jerked upwards, he'd been gazing at the menu wanting to get his order out of the way so that he'd be able to talk to Quinn for as long as possible.

"Oh, no. I'm just early. Anxious to get here and all," Sam rubbed the back of his neck, as was a habit of his to do. _Stop it, _he thought, _don't make yourself sound too eager. It will scare her off. _

However Quinn just seemed to smile. His nervousness was a welcome change from the dates she had been on in the past. Then again, Sam was different. Finn had always been a sort of tool and was far stupid. Puck had only dated her because he'd gotten her pregnant. Sam seemed to just want to spent time with her. She liked it. She could get used to it.

"Can I take your order?" The slightly bored tone of the waitress snapped both of them to attention; they'd both suddenly found themselves staring into each other's eyes, smiling. They looked just like the perfect couple, to the waitress of course who was clearly oblivious.

"Oh, yes I'll have the steak? Oh, and a coke," Sam answered rushed. He wasn't sure what to say after the waitress left. Whether they'd return into the silence. Though it wasn't a bad silence, they seemed to communicate rather well. Wait, they communicated well in silence? What was that supposed to mean?

The waitress, noticeably ignorant scribbled something. "And for your girlfriend?" she asked, not even bothering to look up from her notepad.

"Oh, she's, er, not my, er, …" Sam looked hopelessly at Quinn but she simply calmed him in the swift movement of putting her hand over his.

"I'll have the spaghetti Bolognese please, and a coke for me too," the waitress nodded before stalking off to another table thinking that they didn't pay her enough for this.

"I'm sorry I-" Sam mumbled but Quinn cut him off.

"It's okay," she soothed," Not like I'd mind being your girlfriend anyway," she said under her breath to herself. However, Sam having amazingly gifted ears heard her and smiled.

"So, where do you come from?" Quinn asked Sam, attempting to stimulate conversation. She wanted to know more about the guy sitting opposite her. She felt a deep connection to him and wished she knew why. She had never felt attracted someone like this before. Not to Finn and certainly not to Puck.

"Tennessee," Sam replied. It was an icebreaker question he knew that but he wanted something more creative, not just the basic trivia he could find out about Quinn from her Facebook page.

"Um, what's your least favourite food and why?" Sam questioned unsurely.

Quinn laughed. "What is this? Twenty questions?" Sam blushed but Quinn answered him willingly, "Um, turnips? Why? I've never had them before and I just assume I'm not going to like something with a name like turnip. I'm like that, if something sounds or looks strange, I avoid it like a plague. It's one of the countless things I hate about myself."

The waitress returned to place two glasses clinking with ice and filled with a brown, bubbly liquid. Sam and Quinn smiled secretly at each other as the waitress rolled her eyes at the pair of them.

Once she left slouching, the heels of her shoes clacking against the linoleum floor, they continued the conversation just as they'd left it.

Sam smiled, "That must be hard," Quinn looked up from where she had been staring at the grains on the table, trying to remember what they'd been talking about. She remembered just in time for Sam to continue with the rest of his sentence, "For you to hate yourself. I didn't think anyone could hate the great Quinn Fabray."

Quinn rolled her eyes at his comment. Yes, it was very possible for people to hate her. She could be a bitch sometimes. She knew that. But she also knew that her heart was in the right place and when she was with the right person, she could be the polar opposite from what everyone thought of her to be. Everyone except Puck.

"So, you like Avatar?" asked Quinn, watching his face light up at the mention of the familiar movie title, the cute expression on his face quickly pushing all thoughts of Puck aside.

"Most definitely," he grinned at her, "How do you know? Been stalking me?" he teased.

Quinn opened her mouth in mock hurt and asked in an offended tone, "Excuse me? I do _not _stalk. You spoke in Na'Vi, remember? You called it Avatar language," she stuck her tongue out and Sam couldn't help but notice how it was the perfect shade of pink and pointed perfectly. If anyone could have a perfect tongue, it would definitely be Quinn Fabray.

His train of thought was cut short however with the next words to exit her flawless mouth. "So, what is it about?" she asked curiously, from the way Sam's eyes lit up with joy at the mention of it, it seemed as if the movie had been a gift from God himself. She casually leant in to sip her soda, the condensation already forming on the glass. She looked up to witness Sam staring at her, a horrified expression clearly displayed on his face.

"Are you serious?" He asked and Quinn had to stifle the giggle that was on the verge of escaping her lips at the way Sam was looking horribly offended as if not watching the movie was a personal insult to him.

"Um, yes?" She asked and Sam seemed to become immobile.

"Avatar is a work of _art_," he replied," It is amazing. I've seen it about twelve times and know most of the lines off by heart." He said dignified, puffing his chest out slightly, clearly proud at this achievement.

"Then," Quinn responded, pausing for another sip of her drink, "You will have no trouble explaining it to me."

"Of course. But, you'll have to watch the movie."

"And I will. With you, preferably. But until then, I want to see why this 'work of art' has you so intrigued because you seem like an intriguing person."

"But," Sam muttered, clearly torn between showing off his knowledge of Avatar and making Quinn watch the movie. Everyone must watch the movie.

"Look Sam, either you tell me now or when I go home I go and look at the recap. But, I'd still prefer it if you told me."

Sam sighed with resignation and Quinn smiled.

"So it all starts with this man," he began.

::

Quinn sat nodding as Sam went into a detailed explanation about the movie, occasionally sipping her coke. She could see why Sam like the movie and smiled as he explained it seriously.

Once Sam had finished their food arrived and the conversation moved on to different topics. Quinn soon found herself discussing the past with Sam.

"And then he pushed me down the slide and I ended up with a face full of mud," Sam concluded his story with Quinn in hysterics, her eyes sparkling. He had just finished one of the stories of his and his elder brother, Fred, 's antics.

She smiled at him. "Well, my big sister Frannie once snapped the heads off of my Barbie dolls," causing Sam to snort, "What? I was a little kid and they were the world to me. I don't see her often though. She doesn't come home much especially after my parents," she trailed off, the conversation suddenly taking a deeper tone.

"Quinn, I," Sam said not knowing what to say, "I didn't know your parents were…"

Quinn shrugged, watching the drops of condensation trail down the side of her glass. "They divorced ever since I gave birth to Beth. My father was disgraced that his daughter, a good _Christian _girl could do such a thing. My mother cared for me and was there at the hospital that night."

Sam nodded. He knew about this but still felt uncomfortable talking about it. Quinn clearly felt the same way.

"Look, I know you don't want to talk about this," she said almost as if she had been reading his mind, "But I want you to know, I know what I did was wrong. I cheated on Finn and I don't regret it because I didn't love him. It's just, I wanted you to know," she said, the conversation filled with a gap of awkward silence.

"Hey," Sam said, reaching over the table to stroke her cheek and push a stray piece of hair that had fallen out of her tight ponytail behind her ear.

She smiled thankfully up at him under her eyelashes and Sam wanted nothing more than to lean across the table, kiss her and press her up against the booth but he was unsure what to do. He knew that usually on the first date you didn't kiss but then again, after two days of knowing someone you didn't suddenly make out passionately in the parking lot.

He paid the waitress and walked her outside. He noticed her shivering and gave her his jacket. She kept walking, deep in thought and Sam felt a sinking feeling in his gut, perhaps she hadn't had as good a time as he thought.

Nevertheless, as she reached her car she turned around and smiled up at him. "I had a great time tonight, Sam." Sam smiled; feeling elated at her words and gazing at her in his clothes made him feel good inside. Before he had time to open his mouth and utter a noise of agreement she pressed her lips to his.

It wasn't like the other time they had kissed in a parking lot, which had been rough and passionate and hurried. This time it was tentative, and shy. Their lips brushed together gently and Sam pulled away, her hands suddenly coiled around his neck.

He used the pad of his thumb to stroke her cheek and said, "That was the best night of my life. Swear," causing Quinn to giggle, "But I have to go, it's late." She pouted and he moved his thumb down to her bottom lip.

Quinn leant against her car door, watching his figure walk away towards the opposite side of the parking lot, his hands in his pockets and whistling.

"Sam?" she called out hesitantly he turned around at the sound of his name. "Promise to watch Avatar with me?"

"Promise." He said and Quinn smiled. He walked over to his car door, hidden from Quinn's gaze and Sam hidden from Sam, they both relaxed against the metal frames of their vehicles and let out a long contented sigh.

It was a beautiful night and all their thoughts were directed at the person on the opposite side of the parking lot, the stars shining brightly above them, completing the perfect picture.

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately, I wrote and rewrote this chapter so many times, trying to make it perfect. Obviously this is a major chapter in the story and it had to be absolutely perfect. I wanted it to be so cute and adorable and so full of fluff you just want to go pinch Sam's cheeks and admire this side of Quinn and go AWW!**

**Anyway, I thought the Quinn in this chapter was a nice little contrast to how she's been acting in the series. Like it? I love you then **

**Love, **

**TeardropsDreams**


	6. Rule 1 Only Help Those Worth Helping

**Rule Number 1: Make sure you surround yourself with popular people, do whatever it takes to keep in with them. Example: Do favours for them, compliment them, etc. **

Quinn walked into William McKinley High School the next day practically walking on air, there was a bounce to her step and a secret smile displayed clearly on her face. She was extremely happy. In fact, happy wouldn't do the feeling justice. Ecstatic, or perhaps euphoric might begin to describe the feeling.

This feeling was foreign to Quinn; she'd never felt this way with Finn. Or Puck. And she'd given birth to his baby. And all Sam had done was taken her out on a date. A measly date.

Except for the fact it wasn't measly. Far from it actually. It made Quinn happy and although she would be afraid to admit it out loud, she might be in love.

Just as she was pondering rainbows and sunshine however, roughened fingertips seized her hand and slammed her into the locker.

That's it, she thought angrily at whoever had disrupted her joy, head bitch mode switch? On.

"Good morning Puckerman," she snapped at the mohawked boy as he stared at her with raised eyebrows, she raised hers in return.

"Looks like someone shoved something up your ass Fabray," he replied.

She rolled her eyes and tugged her hand out of his grasp however he held on tighter. "Me? What about you my pocket of sunshine?"

Puck rolled his eyes "Stop struggling Fabray, I'm in a bad mood."

"Gee, what was your first guess?"

"I need a favour," he said, ignoring what she'd just said.

"I do too, get the hell off of me!" It was too early in the morning to be messed with, she thought, mornings were grumpy times, ignore the happiness of today. It was a fluke shot.

"I need you to talk to Santana for me," he said.

"Okay." She said. Santana was one of her best friends there was no problem in that.

"Ask her what I did wrong."

"Ok-. Wait, what do you mean what did you do wrong?" Quinn asked. This could get interesting.

"Well she's not having sex with me and I want to know why."

Quinn spluttered and choked on her supply of oxygen. That may be interesting but it certainly was disturbing as well. _Well, _she thought to herself, _her not having sex with Puck certainly wasn't any of her- _

"Quinn!" Puck shouted, drawing the attention of the surrounding people to himself, "I know what you're thinking," he continued in a quieter whisper, realising his previous volume had been far from discreet, "I know that you don't really want to talk about Santana's love life with me, but…." He looked around briefly, "I'm going crazy. And if I don't have sex with someone I think I'm going to-"

"Okay! Way too much information." Quinn shouted, seeing as she was unable to plug her ears and sing to drown out his sentence, she was forced to shout over him. Not an easy task. Puck looked at her with hopeful eyes.

She rolled her eyes, "What on Earth have I done to deserve this?" she wondered out loud.

"You made me talk to Karofsky," Puck replied with raised eyebrows.

"So? You talk to him all the time."

"Leaving out the fact that you slapped him across the face."

"Would you have done it if I told you?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes."

"Oh," Quinn said, wondering what to say next, "Then I regret not telling you." Quinn said, twirling around and swishing her skirt.

"Quinn." He said, grabbing her wrist once again. "If you don't want to do it, just say so."

"Fine," Quinn said finally, letting out a resigned sigh, causing Puck to loosen his grip slightly. "I don't want to do it."

And with that, she sped off.

But not for long, he was a football player and caught up with her very quickly.

"Quinn, I talked to Karofsky for you. After you slapped him." Puck said.

"I had your baby," she replied, giving him her signature eyebrow raise.

"Quinn," he whined.

"No. I do not wish to know the details of yours and Santana's sex life. And I certainly do not want to be involved in it."

Puck pushed her firmly against the locker and rested his arms on either side of her head, presenting her an uncomfortable position.

"I didn't want to do this."

"But?" Quinn enquired questioningly.

"I wonder how exactly Jew Fro would react if he found out you and Sammie shared _another _kiss in the parking lot. What, is that your favourite place now? Is it _kinky?" _He asked, stepping away from the petite girl, steam now practically spewing out of her ears.

"How-"

"So, will you do it?" He asked, crossing his arms.

She nodded. "Good." He smirked. And with that he walked away down the hall leaving her muttering a string of curse words under her breath at his retreating figure.

::

"So…." Quinn trailed off as she approached the Latina at her locker.

"So…?" Santana arched her eyebrows further up her olive complexion, further towards her raven black hair.

Quinn stared at the mirror in Santana's locker, attempting to form a sentence that would put her point across and do what Puck had asked of her in the least number of words.

"Don't you have class to get to?" Santana asked, applying ruby red lipstick, her signature look.

"Don't you?" Quinn replied.

Santana rolled her eyes and placed her lipstick back in her Cheerios bag, instead retrieving her mascara. "Please, you know I have Spanish. You also know I skive off half the time. I mean, Mr Scheuster's a great show choir director but he can't teach me anything in Spanish that I don't know."

Quinn simply nodded, gathering courage for what she was about to do.

"Are you okay Q? I mean, not that it's a nice break for you to shut up about Stan but seriously, you're starting to worry me."

Quinn rolled her eyes, her short stint as a mute person over in less than a minute.

"It's Sam."

"Hey," she shrugged, "I know it is. But it got you talking again, didn't it?"

Santana and her damned methods. Quinn inhaled a deep breath.

"W-" But she was quickly cut off.

"I've decided I like this Sam. Even though his mouth to face proportion is way off." Quinn looked at her puzzled.

"You're skiving class and you're not panicking about it, or shouting at me for causing it. For whatever reason I am causing it of course. I know you're not just here to gossip." Santana said, slamming her locker shut.

Santana began walking down the hall, as far as Quinn knew; her destination was unknown, once she left, Quinn may never find her. She was known to skive off Spanish and then disappear the rest of the day. Their Cheerios practice was in the morning and already over.

_I could tell Puck she didn't want to talk about it, or I couldn't find her, or- _But as Quinn watched the jet-black haired girl's ponytail swinging from side to side, she couldn't help the onslaught of words that ran out of her mouth.

"Why aren't you having sex with Puck?" She asked before covering her mouth quickly as if she'd said an obscene word. Which as far as she concerned, she had.

"What?" Santana asked, swivelling round and quickly stalking back to where Quinn stood.

Quinn quickly shook her head, stuttering on her words as she grasped at what to say.

Santana grabbed Quinn by the wrist and yanked her into the choir room, which was empty; everyone else was in classes. _Just like I should be, _Quinn thought. _I should be in class and then this never would've happen. Damn Puckerman and how he guilts me into doing things. But I did do the same thing, I guess. _

"Sure, let's just talk about my sex life in the hallways," Santana said surprisingly calmly, snapping Quinn out of her reverie.

Quinn shrugged and rolled her eyes. If she shrugged her shoulders or rolled her eyes anymore she was sure she'd dislocate her shoulder and her eyes would roll straight out of her head.

"You certainly don't seem to have a problem with it," she snapped back.

Santana snorted slightly in a chucklish manner. _Wait, does that even make sense? _

"True. So Quinnie," she said, gesturing to the seat next to the one she was seated on, "I'm guessing Puckerman employed your Private Investigator skills?"

"Well," Quinn replied, scratching the nape of her neck.

"Well?"

"Yeah," she admitted sheepishly.

Santana crossed her arms and stared at the wall in front of them.

"Well?" Quinn asked, it was her turn to ask Santana the question.

"I don't know."

"Yes you do. The question is whether or not you're going to tell me."

"I don't love him." Santana said, no emotion on her face as she looked down at the floor.

"Well, you could've realised that about a year ago when you were about to rip Mercedes' head off after she started dating Puck." Quinn stated plainly and matter of factly.

Santana remained silent and it looked as if their brief conversation had ended. _Puck's going to want a more detailed answer, and I did not tarnish my attendance record just for this. _

"So Miss Lopez, what caused this sudden epiphany?"

" I realised I loved someone else."

Quinn just stared at Santana and made a continuing motion with her right hand.

Santana glanced briefly at Quinn before looking back down at the floor.

"Brittany," Santana said, looking at the door as if she was wondering the chances of her being able to run away.

Quinn took Santana's hand and smoothed it.

"So the problem is?"

Santana's head whipped round to face Quinn; "You seem awfully calm after finding out your best friend is in love with your other best friend."

Quinn simply shrugged. "I was a little shocked when I first found out but I got over it."

Santana nodded before turning away again. "Wait. What do you mean when you _first _found out?" She looked at Quinn with interest in her fiery dark eyes.

"I've seen the way you look at her. How you smile at her. I know you care. And I know eventually that care turned into love."

Santana nodded. "So now what do I do?"

Quinn was taken aback by this. She certainly did not expect Santana to be asking her for love advice. Then again, she hadn't seen Puckerman coming up to her asking for sex life advice.

"I don't know, I'm not exactly the best relationship guru."

"You've had more boyfriends than me," Santana said.

"I've had one. Who I cheated on with his best friend. Then I gave birth to his best friend's baby." She replied in the same tone.

"You have Sam."

"What do you mean I have Sam?"

"You mean you two haven't already done the dirty?" Santana asked in mock horror causing Quinn to punch her lightly on the arm.

"Well it's not my fault. I mean you two were already on second base on his second day of school."

"I know you care about him. The same way you knew about me and Britt. And again, you've had more boyfriends than me and you're more _soft _than me. What do I do?" she continued.

"Soft am I?" Quinn repeated, arching her eyebrows perfectly.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Softer than me."

"I think, you need to talk to Brittany."

"I can't."

"You can."

"Come with me."

"No."

"Quinn."

"I've had enough love talks for today."

"I won't tell anyone you kissed Sam."

"Everyone knows by now. It was on his second day as you so kindly mentioned."

"I mean the other time."

"Wait, what? Who told you?" Quinn asked shocked.

"You just did." Santana winked.

"Fine. I may as well open up my match making business now."

::

They found Brittany gazing into her locker fondly, stroking a picture of her cat Lord Tubbington. She clearly had no idea that she was supposed to be in a lesson.

"Britt?" Quinn asked fondly, attempting to ease the tension of Santana which was by no means an easy feat.

Brittany looked at her, startled. "What are you doing here?"

"We're in school, Brittany," she resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "That's why me and Santana are here."

"Oh." She saw both Brittany's and Santana's faces light up as they recognised each other.

"Santana needs to tell you something," Quinn said, bringing the focus back to the topic at hand.

Brittany said nothing, just readjusted her backpack and looked at Santana.

"I think I have feelings for you."

Brittany's face broke out into a smile and Quinn quickly stole away, not wanting to intrude on the sure to be precious and overbearingly lovey moment.

::

Quinn had barely sat down when she felt Puckerman's breath on her neck. She whipped around to face him.

"Breath mint much?" she asked but he ignored her and sat straight next to her, leaning in.

"Personal space, much?" she replied but he once again paid no attention.

Quinn's stomach felt queasy. She definitely could not do this. But she couldn't let Puck stare at her all of math either.

Luckily, she was saved by her favourite person of the week. "Look, it's Sam!" she rushed up to him and hugged him, making the blonde boy startled yet happy.

"Um, hi?"

Quinn looked at him, trying to explain it in her eyes but unfortunately, he wasn't the sharpest knife in the draw and only fully understood when she glanced at Puck and then back to him.

"Hey, sit next to me?" he said loudly, loudly enough for Puck to hear.

"Sure." She smiled. She quickly gathered her belongings from her desk, all the while avoiding Puck's eyes before dumping them next to Sam's desk at the front.

Usually, one ran to the back of the class to grab a seat so that they could muck around for the whole lesson but unfortunately Sam had nearly come in late so they were stuck right infront. Quinn didn't mind though.

As maths class began, the teacher setting them a page from their textbook, Quinn couldn't help but notice how Sam's tongue stuck out cutely from his mouth as he worked. After about five minutes of ogling however, Sam threw down his pencil, leaned back in his chair and sighed in frustration.

Carefully, Quinn glanced at his paper and then back to him. "Sam?" She asked in a whisper. Their teacher was having a terrible love life and couldn't be bothered with anything going on so even Quinn's caring whisper was fairly discreet.

Sam rubbed his temple before looking at her. "I'm sorry, you should continue."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Do you need help?" She asked.

"I doubt you could help me," Sam muttered but Quinn was offended, misunderstanding the meaning of his words.

"Hey, I got the top grade last year and the highest test results," she huffed.

Sam, concerned quickly replied, " No, I mean I have um," he looked around uneasily, "dyslexia."

Quinn's mouth formed an 'o'. She nodded raptly before beginning to explain each individual problem to him.

Sam looked at her, astounded. "My elder sister Frannie has dyslexia too."

Sam grinned and they worked through the rest of their lesson companionably.

Quinn laughed as Sam made a corny impression of some person she had never heard of but she played along, having post-phoned her dreaded meeting with Puck for another day.


End file.
